Legend and Fragments: Chapter 1
by Mirare
Summary: What if Delaunay did not die and was alive today and raised Anna Taci and Lsai Beryl. Mica had a cousin who taken to Japan then to America who then had a great great grandchild named Kei Taipa. Jackie helps Kiara who kill her father and get rid of her.


My next story is going to be a crossover of different types such as: Darkness, When the Elephants Dance, and Kushiel's Legacy Anafiel Delaunay, and characters I have created are: Mende, Kiara Biar, Alika and Baya Collins, Natane Dado, Anna "Anakiah" Taci, Kei Taipa, and Lsai Beryl.

"So, Jackie what have you found?" I asked him coming out of the kitchen with two sodas in both my hands, extending my left arm to hand him a Pepsi soda.

"Thanks and nothing." He told me as he was consuming large clean neat gulps of his Pepsi soda. I went to sit on the couch from the other side of the coffee table. Placing my Mountain Dew on the coffee table, I pick up the papers and look at them very thorough to see if anything negative about my parents was presented. Most of the information about my parents was actually about my father, if could call him them or called them parents for the matter, I just called them bastards. Most of the information I had I already know about, like the legal and illegal business, the legal and illegal trafficking of people and supplies. Anything that involves money legal or illegal my father and his follower, my mother was also involved in it. Of course when they were in the public eye they were good people who helped the poor and always accepted people with open arms. As I went through a list of charities, funds, programs, and loans I could not help but roll my eyes with disgust and sigh with disbelief.

"I thought we had something on this bastard!" I yelled in frustration and anger.

"Sorry Kiar, nothing we do not know already." He told me showing me how sorry he was with his dark brown-black eyes. Opening my soda and set a straw in the Mountain Dew soda can and taking small tiny sips as I tried to find some dirt on my parents. This time Jackie did not have any smart comments or complaints about my taking my time with my little sips. I climb off the couch and went to the window to look at the New York City nightlife. All the lights seem to be on in every apartment and building, including ours, it also seemed that the city was still awake and busy while we were still busy and awake trying to found documents on evil corrupt fundamentalists. If New York City is called the city that never sleeps it should also be called the city where no one believes on turning off the lights. This city was now just starting to annoy me with the bright lights and loud clamoring noise, which only added to my weary, irritated and stress out mind and body. I was quite close to the edge of screaming and going to my parents to beat them to death to tell me what they were planning.

"Jackie, I'm sorry." I did not want to be the lesser person or woman and was very regretful about that little outburst I had display. I was not a little child who threw fits and tantrums when things were not going my way nor was I the type of person to go off on a rave of madness when I was flustered.

"Don't mention it, I want to get the bastard just like you. Remember he killed my parents. Then after Jenna was brought back to life he killed her. So, I want him to pay." He explains to me and then went back to his work. Heading to the backroom of my apartment, which is used as my office I fetch more papers, documents, and files. Finally, my frustration and work had paid off when I found a large file on my parents by Natane Dado, who is like a sister to me.

"I found something and we are going to need to get hold of Natane." Announcing gleefully to Jackie, who only return with a cool and satisfied smile on his attractive brown face.

"You know I can never reach Natane when she is working or at this time." He laughs, covering his face with beautiful brown hands then rubbing his tired red bloodshot eyes.

"After we call Natane I going to take a shower and then get some rest. And after that we go and confront my parents. " I informing him on what I had already devised.

"By confronting, do you mean guns and killing them?" He chuckling while he was shaking his head.

"Well, to be honest, yes. Pronouncing to him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay, when you are in the shower I will call 'the guys' to come and assit us." He laid the back of his head on the couch. "A shower doesn't sound too bad right now." I had to laugh then, because I know Jackie always hated to be dirty and tired and for the moment, he was both. I went to my bedroom to call Natane. I removed my weapon belts, gun hoisters, and knife sheathes and placed them on the bed.


End file.
